


Risking Everything

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Consenting Adults, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris risks so much... and for Derek of all people<br/>A very short piece written for tw_drabbles on LJ. The prompt was Duplicity and this is my first time writing Derek with anyone that wasn't Stiles so hoping I did it right. Thanks to those who read, hope you enjoy!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risking Everything

**Risking Everything by HPFangirl71**

“My daughter won’t be happy if she finds out I’m here.” Chris Argent reiterates nervously.

“No, she probably wouldn’t, considering she thinks you hate me.” 

Derek Hale’s words are an indistinct growl as he pulls at Chris’ shirt, buttons popping open with ease. Moonlight shimmers through an open window, giving Derek a feral look that incredibly, turns Chris on.

Chris pulls Derek’s lips to his own, tasting the man’s mouth with his tongue. Derek’s fingers work at his zip, making a needful groan escape Chris’ lips before it can be stopped. It’s heard by his lover and Derek smiles knowingly.

************

Because Chris shouldn’t really be here, it’s the ultimate in duplicity and he wonders what Alison will say or think if she finds out. At his age, he shouldn’t be sneaking around in the moonlight but he is. 

There’s something about Derek that keeps pulling him back. He’s not quite sure what it is…

All Chris knows is that once Derek presses inside of him, once he stretches him open with his cock, he feels complete. Chris has never felt so alive; it’s Derek’s touch that gives him that.

And that’s why Chris risks _everything_ just to be with Derek.


End file.
